Toward the quest of augmenting typically encounterable walking shoes with rearwardly positioned visually bright warning means, prior art workers have relegated their quest toward positioning the bright warning means to lowerably restricted positions at the walking shoe lower-base which is oftentimes obscurable to environmental traffic.
To overcome the visually obscure utilitarian deficiencies associated with prior art workers"" narrowly-positionably focused efforts to provide effectively warnable encounterability for wearers of typically worn walking shoes.
With the above mentioned general objective in view, and together with other related and ancillary objectives, which will become more apparent as this description proceeds: the herein xe2x80x9clofty visual warning devices for walking shoesxe2x80x9d of the present invention generally comprises: rearwardly attached to the walking shoe lower-base adjacent its rear-end and extending loftily therefrom even above the walking shoe foot-rest surface, one or more lofty visual warning devices respectively comprising a lofty and horizontally vibratory helical column and which respectively topically carry a visually bright ornamental feature, and the latter being selectively alternatively: as an electrically-powerably incandescent bulb from a chemical storage-battery that is removably attached to the walking shoe lower-base; or alternatively, as a self-phosporescent bulbous ornament not requiring external electrical power.